


Atomic Cabin

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列第二篇现代AU荷兰国王莱因哈特的故事





	1. Chapter 1

没有人给出过明确的规定，成为一个国家的女王或者国王需要什么样的学历，或者说更具体一点，需要学习什么专业知识。这种要求上的模棱两可使这个职业的潜在应聘者十分头疼，与其说是应聘者头疼，不如说是年轻的潜在应聘者的妈妈更头疼。克莱尔贝拉女王在这一刻甚至有些绝望，她无比希望议员们能够通过一项的修正案，把对国家君主的学历和专业要求写进法律，这样她就不会头疼自己17岁的儿子莱因哈特的学业问题了。这不像是应聘高级工程师或者是大法官，需要去读非常明确的专业，谁都不知道做一个国王需要学什么。安妮罗杰读了几年历史，就像克莱尔贝拉一样，这在任何人看来都是一个“适合”未来的女王所学的专业，与政治无关，与科技无关，与正在发生的真实世界无关。在君主立宪的政体下，王室成员最好就做一些精致的吉祥物，签署首相拿到他们面前的无论什么文件，谈论一些艺术、历史或者关心一下儿童发展和教育问题。  
但是莱因哈特从来都不是一个十分听话的年轻人，他明确地和自己的妈妈，克莱尔贝拉女王表明了自己的态度——他的未来规划里根本就没有什么艺术、历史、哲学或者文学的位置。安妮罗杰一开始还天真地认为自己的弟弟也许对文学和艺术方面没有什么兴趣是因为他对科学和技术更感兴趣，她曾经真切地关心了一下莱因哈特的科学方面课程的成绩，结果就是，她的弟弟对于成为一个科学家或者工程师也没什么兴趣。看看莱因哈特的中学成绩单吧，几乎没有什么特别突出的科目。  
“你也许以后不会当国王，但是你总得为你的未来做一些规划。”此刻郊外的别墅客厅里，完全没有一丝放松的气氛，虽然桌子上摆了莱因哈特喜欢的咖啡和刚烤出来的苹果派，但是他一点食欲都没有。17岁的年轻人气鼓鼓的，用安妮罗杰的话来说，就像是一只被人戳了一下的河豚。克莱尔贝拉语重心长地教导着自己的儿子，也许莱因哈特现在是一个半吊子马术选手，但是这不意味着他真的能成为一个优秀的骑手并以此作为职业，就像他那十分有天赋的朋友齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯一样。  
“我有自己的规划，妈妈，别说的好像我什么都不想一样。”莱因哈特的双手抱在胸前，金色的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，安妮罗杰好心地伸手把她弟弟的金发弄得整齐一点，她知道，莱因哈特是在马厩里被揪过来谈话的，当时他正在和齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯一起训练，这个小家伙甚至还没来得及换衣服。这一点就可以看得出克莱尔贝拉是真的急着想和自己的儿子好好谈一谈。“我知道我自己也许当不了什么职业马术三项赛运动员，但是我有我想做的工作。”  
“但是就我所知，现在咱们国家大部分的职业要求都需要你有相应的专业学习经历，莱因哈特，你的职业规划应该不是去皇家邮政做一个邮递员。”  
“这倒是也不错，这样的话他们才更有资格说自己是‘皇家邮政’。”莱因哈特故意笑了笑，安妮罗杰在桌子下面拍了一下他的手，让他别再说出更多能把他们的妈妈气到头痛的话了。“我想去皇家航空做一名飞行员，我已经报名了飞行员学校，只要我——”  
“做一名飞行员是不错的选择，莱因哈特，我和安妮罗杰都很支持你。”莱因哈特知道，自己的妈妈如果开始这样说了，那么迎接他的下一句话绝对是一个转折句，他已经习惯了。“但是你还是应该读大学，我相信在之后的发展中，就算是皇家航空的飞行员也要有更多的专业知识。”  
“所以我就没必要学什么历史、哲学、文学和艺术之类的东西了，我觉得去阿姆斯特丹应用技术大学学一下通讯就符合我的未来职业规划了，等到我不愿意去做飞行员了，我还能在机场做地勤。”  
这个答案显然不能让克莱尔贝拉女王满意。在安妮罗杰后来对齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的转述中，这对母子显然是就对方的给出的学业和职业规划都不甚满意，在消耗了不少咖啡之后，莱因哈特否决了克莱尔贝拉给他的选项——不读莱顿大学、乌得勒支或者是蒂尔堡，当然克莱尔贝拉也否决了莱因哈特要留在阿姆斯特丹读应用技术大学通讯专业，为他以后做一个地勤做准备的提议。在安妮罗杰看来，母子二人的对话很好地体现了他们国家自由开放的精神，虽然她觉得这种过于自由的争论还是不要被记者听到的好。否则第二天的媒体上出现什么女王和王子就未来职业规划争执了两个小时这种没营养的新闻就不好玩了。  
最后莱因哈特终于和克莱尔贝拉达成了共识，虽然这种共识在安妮罗杰眼中其实是两个人都让了一步——莱因哈特可以留在阿姆斯特丹读他想读的专业，但是他的选择范围就没有那么多了，因为阿姆斯特丹大学的专业目录并没有那么多他感兴趣的东西。

如果没有克莱尔贝拉和莱因哈特这两个小时“友善而自由的争论”，那么从巴伐利亚的慕尼黑来到阿姆斯特丹学传媒的小伙子奈特哈尔·缪拉可能就没有机会结识自己的校友莱因哈特了。这在后来被畅销书作家缪拉写在自己的自传里的文字被另一位专栏作家达斯提·亚典波罗评论为“毫无创意的开头”，但是如果没有开头的这一幕，接下来的故事可能就完全不一样了。在多年后，缪拉看着自己的文字被印在纸上、摆在书店里贩售的时候，心里总是会这样默默感慨一句。  
用缪拉自己的话来说，他当年是一个有着一个记者梦的年轻人，在努力了好几年终于通过了Abi考试之后，他才发现拿到2分的Abi证书并不意味着他的记者梦就可以轻松实现，这只是他学业上滑铁卢的开始。  
“如果我当年没有那么信心满满，只申请了美因茨和汉堡的传媒专业，也许现在我就在比勒菲尔德学新闻了，而不是来荷兰……”毕业多年之后的图片报记者、畅销书作家、专栏作者奈特哈尔·缪拉在写稿的间隙和与自己奋战在同一条展现上的英国盟友达斯提·亚典波罗在通讯软件上打出这一行看似有些感伤的句子的时候，剑桥毕业生亚典波罗似乎根本没有意识到他在感伤些什么，只是回了一句，“我真没觉得你读美因茨、汉堡（这个英国人还把汉堡拼错了，但是后来亚典波罗把责任归咎给了自动拼写纠错）和你说的比勒菲尔德和阿姆斯特丹有什么区别，反正我都没有听说过。”在这一秒钟，奈特哈尔·缪拉真的很能理解为什么英国记者在整个欧洲，不，是整个世界范围内的风评都这么差了。  
他和未来的荷兰国王莱因哈特的相识非常老套，甚至有些无聊。奈特哈尔·缪拉在阿姆斯特丹读书的时候意识到了一个重要的问题，在荷兰读书要交学费，而他在读到传媒学硕士的时候终于迫于经济压力选择给学校打工来赚外快，而就在这个时候他认识了在学校里开始自己信息工程专业学习的莱因哈特。当时缪拉正在帮学校维护新闻网页，莱因哈特跑过来跟他说之前提交的一则马术协会的活动通知写错了时间地点。  
“唉，幸好我还没有下班，要不然你就得等到明天才能修改了，那个时候我还得再发一条勘误通知。”缪拉看了一眼坐在自己旁边扶手椅里的莱因哈特，年轻人的脸色红红的，缪拉猜他可能是跑过来的。“把27日改成28日，是这样吗？”  
“啊……没错。”莱因哈特凑到缪拉的旁边，盯着他的手指指的地方，又从口袋里掏出手机核实了一遍，“我真的不知道该怎么感谢你，如果明天才能改好的话就太误事了。”金发的年轻人思考了一会儿，像是想起了什么一样，他盯着缪拉脖子上挂着的工牌看了两眼，“奈特哈尔·缪拉……你有没有兴趣在28日的时候参加马术协会的活动，我可以替你注册。”  
“但是我从来没有接触过这项运动。”这是一句实话，来自巴伐利亚的缪拉在他的生活中似乎和马术这项运动无缘，虽然他们一家都十分热爱体育——他的父亲是一位中学足球教练，妈妈则就职于一家体育用品商店，但是他最喜欢的运动还是属于工人阶级的足球。  
“没关系，你会喜欢的，我还没有见过不喜欢这项运动的人。那么说好了，28日你记得去参加。啊……你把你的电子邮箱地址给我，我填注册信息的时候要用。”  
缪拉没有把这当成是什么很重要的事情，但是当他在几天后接到协会的注册确认邮件的时候才发现那个金发的年轻人替他交了350欧的注册费。困惑的巴伐利亚小伙子又回到网站上去确认了一遍才意识到莱因哈特给他交的是活动的vip注册费，不是面向在校学生的30欧优惠注册。看在真金白银的份上，奈特哈尔·缪拉倒是有些头疼了，如果28日他不去参加这项活动就说不过去了。  
事实证明莱因哈特说的没错，缪拉的确很享受这项用钱堆出来的运动。但是当缪拉意识到自己可能以后并没有那么多财力和精力来支持自己培养一项奢侈的爱好之后，他还是默默地把足球又放回到了自己最喜欢的运动第一名的位置上。  
随后他和这位当时还不是国王的莱因哈特王子成了朋友，两个年纪差不多的人在许多的领域都有可以聊得来的话题。莱因哈特会向缪拉抱怨之前和他一起读书一起训练但是在夺得三星级赛事冠军后就放弃了学业成为职业运动员的吉尔菲艾斯，在莱因哈特看来，自己的朋友简直就是“抛下自己去实现理想”了。而缪拉则会邀请莱因哈特参加他居住的社区的年轻人们组织的足球比赛，崇尚攻势足球的莱因哈特的脚下功夫其实并不怎么样，在他连续三次带球被穿着13号球衣的缪拉断下之后，这位优秀的左后卫被社区球队的队友们授予了“铁卫”的称号。  
作为邀请莱因哈特参加足球比赛的回应，缪拉则被金发的年轻人带去看了人生中第一次荷兰马术大师赛。用莱因哈特的话来说，他是要看参赛的吉尔菲艾斯和自己有多大的差距的，知己知彼才能在之后的团队比赛中获得和吉尔菲艾斯一起参赛的资格。但是缪拉站在一个体育评论员的角度上还是忍住了没有把真相告诉莱因哈特——莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯之间的竞技水平差距可能比他当年申请美因茨大学新闻学的时候差的分数还要多。  
“奥斯卡，怎么没看见沃尔夫冈和你一起过来？”在比赛开始之前，莱因哈特和缪拉站在室内场馆门口，缪拉擅做主张给莱因哈特和自己买了两份冰淇淋球，他们两个准备把冰淇淋吃完再入场。突然莱因哈特朝他身后的一个人招了招手，并随手把还有一半的冰淇淋碗塞到了缪拉手里。这时候缪拉才回过头去看到了站在他们身后的人，莱因哈特向前走了两步，给了站在缪拉身后的人一个看起来有些亲密的拥抱。  
“他可不是像我这种处在两个工作之间的过渡期，欧盟的公务员比你想象的要忙得多。”被莱因哈特称作“奥斯卡”的人伸手抹掉了站在金发年轻人嘴角沾着的一点巧克力冰淇淋。这个时候莱因哈特想起了站在他们旁边拿着两盒冰淇淋的缪拉，他的手依旧抓着那个人的胳膊。“冯·罗严塔尔先生，这是我在大学的校友，未来的知名记者，奈特哈尔·缪拉。”  
缪拉有些尴尬地拿着那两盒冰淇淋，不知道该不该伸出手和眼前这位罗严塔尔先生握手。但是他观察了一下，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔先生似乎也没有和他客套的打算。  
“很高兴认识你，缪拉先生。”罗严塔尔有些敷衍地说了句，缪拉也做出了同样的回复。虽说奈特哈尔·缪拉并不是语言学专业的学生，但是他在荷兰生活了这么多年，还是能听出来面前的这个人说的荷兰语怎么听怎么有种法语的调调。  
“沃尔夫冈还要加班吗，我以为他们药品管理局最近已经把该忙的都忙完了。还有你的新工作怎么样，终于不再给别人打工了继承了自己父亲的产业感觉怎么样？”  
“我邀请了他和爱芳一起来，但是他说他实在脱不开身。至于你的下一个问题，莱因哈特，等到哪一天你不得不继承你母亲的工作的时候，你就有自己的体会了。”  
奈特哈尔·缪拉在那个时候还不知道罗严塔尔的这句话会在未来的什么时候成为现实，他只是记得自己在那一个瞬间注意到了罗严塔尔那被现代医学确认为虹膜异色症的眼睛。后来缪拉才从莱因哈特那里了解到了更多有关这个人的信息，当他们在荷兰马术大师赛的场地外见面的时候，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔刚刚从他重病的父亲那里接手了一家大型的能源集团，之前这位和自己父亲关系十分紧张的富二代在一家商业咨询公司任职。以及缪拉的猜测没错，罗严塔尔的口音里的确有一点法语调，这对于母亲来自法语区，父亲来自荷语区的比利时人罗严塔尔来说简直太正常不过了。  
如果缪拉能知道罗严塔尔这张嘴总是会说出一些带有预言色彩的话，那么他肯定会去向罗严塔尔打听未来的股市走向，然后他们两个就会由于涉嫌内幕交易而被警方调查。但是那个时候他们还远不是朋友，就更别提未来的很多年之后，罗严塔尔和那时他还未见面的许多人都成了奈特哈尔·缪拉笔下畅销书中的主人公。

莱因哈特在19岁之前一直都以为自己的生活就会这样平静地度过，以一个不好不坏的成绩大学毕业后他可能会向皇家航空递交一份简历，去申请当一名民航飞行员，每个月飞两次短途航线。其余时间他可以花在马术训练和他感兴趣的其他事业上。可能他再怎么训练也比不上冉冉升起的荷兰马术届新星齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，就像他再怎么像一只被人戳了两下的河豚一样生气，也无法阻止他的姐姐安妮罗杰和自己的朋友坠入爱河。休息日的时候他可以叫上在阿姆斯特丹坐办公室的鲁尔区小伙子沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚去他们共同的朋友罗严塔尔的郊区马场。但是他从没有想过这样的设想其实是建立在一堆松散的肥皂泡沫上，有一天泡沫破灭，他不得不面对汹涌的潮水打乱了他对于生活的一切设想。  
19岁的莱因哈特像往常一样选择去比利时和荷兰边境处的小镇打发自己的假期，留在海牙的家里只能当安妮罗杰和吉尔菲艾斯的电灯泡，还要时不时和自己的妈妈就自己“不符合她预期”的职业规划发生一些或大或小的冲突。虽然吉尔菲艾斯有不少时候会在国外比赛，但是他也不想听自己的好哥们和自己的姐姐没玩没了地视频通话。于是罗严塔尔在郊外小镇的住所成了他逃避现实的好去处，可能掌握着欧洲几千万人口的天然气命脉的能源集团管理者做出了自己的让步，把自己的休假时间和莱因哈特来访的时间安排到了一起。莱因哈特给在阿姆斯特丹的欧洲药品局坐办公室的米达麦亚也打了电话，得到的回复永远是要加班。  
这个假期在莱因哈特看来并没有什么不同，他对于即将到来的风暴全然不知。罗严塔尔慷慨地让金发的年轻人借用了自己最喜爱的“特里斯坦”，年轻人伸手摸了摸这匹深栗色马光滑的皮毛，他知道“特里斯坦”的脾气可不如吉尔菲艾斯的“巴巴罗萨”那么好。马的主人并没有换上自己的那一身行头，比起莱因哈特对于这项运动的热衷，罗严塔尔承认自己更像是一个“爱好者”，他认为这和网球、滑雪或者是游艇没有什么区别，他没有说特别喜欢哪一个，也没特别讨厌哪一个。他靠着栏杆，拿着一小瓶气泡水，夏天的阳光照得他有些睁不开眼。莱因哈特的金发被压在帽子下面，只有一小绺不听话地翘了起来。年轻人是少有的能让特里斯坦安稳下来的骑手，当时米达麦亚见识到了特里斯坦的脾气之后表示自己绝对不会想体验这项危险的运动。但是莱因哈特不一样，越是危险的东西越能吸引他，比如骑马，比如驾驶飞机。他看着年轻人的身影在他的眼前掠过，这一瞬间他似乎能够嗅到这个年轻人带来的那些不安分的分子散发的味道，像是混合了硝烟味道的焦糖。  
“莱因哈特，你的手机响了。”  
年轻人从特里斯坦上下来，从罗严塔尔手里接过了自己响个不停的手机。他看了一眼打过来的那个号码，克莱尔贝拉女王的事务官，他不知道这个时候找他有什么事，反正肯定不是什么好事。  
但是这件事真的超过了他的预期。  
“发生什么事了？”  
莱因哈特挂断了电话，他站在那里，低着头，手里拿着的帽子掉在了地上，夏天的风把他的金发吹得乱七八糟。“我现在必须马上回海牙，你能不能送我一次……我知道这很突然……” 年轻人的声音里带了一点点哭腔，这让罗严塔尔有些意外，但是他并不吝啬给莱因哈特一点点安慰。他搂过了年轻人的肩膀，等年轻人平静下来之后他知道了克莱尔贝拉女王突发疾病，现在莱因哈特需要马上回到海牙。  
“虽然我自己和我母亲之间的关系一团糟，但是我还是想对你说，你过于担心克莱尔贝拉女王也无助于她的病情。”  
莱因哈特没有回答，他坐在副驾驶座上，看着车窗外A16号公路外面无聊的风景。罗严塔尔也没多说什么，沉默的旅途让人如坐针毡。莱因哈特无聊地用自己的手机连上了车上的多媒体系统，开始听明显不是罗严塔尔会喜欢的口水歌。

一切都像是涨潮时涌上海岸的潮水，把之前堆在沙滩上的城堡击得粉碎。先是克莱尔贝拉女王确诊后宣布由于健康问题而退休，随后的消息来自安妮罗杰，莱因哈特从来都没想过自己的姐姐会拒绝成为安妮罗杰女王，在莱因哈特的印象里，安妮罗杰会是一个出色的女王，至少比他自己出色许多。  
“我有自己想过的人生，”安妮罗杰给出的理由简单，但是却可能是一切问题的答案，“而且我也不想让齐格飞再背负上更多的头衔了，一个‘荷兰马术界的希望之星’就已经够让他疲倦了。”  
几乎全荷兰的媒体的目光都集中在了莱因哈特身上。  
已经在《图片报》找到了一份工作的奈特哈尔·缪拉被主编派到了海牙去跟进这件事，等他刚下了火车，莱因哈特就派人把他接到了郊外的住所。在那里，奈特哈尔·缪拉第一次见到了不用加班的沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，第二次见到了没有在国外比赛的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，坐在旁边的还有他见过三次的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。  
“我是不是可以抢到一个独家新闻了？”缪拉试图开着玩笑，但是他看到可能在下周就要做这个国家新国王的莱因哈特脸上完全没有笑意。“不过这到底是怎么回事？”  
“我在想……”这是缪拉第一次听到莱因哈特如此没有精神的声音，这实在不像是这个年轻人的性格，“如果我现在去和首相奥贝斯坦说我也不要做国王，是不是明天我就会被关在海牙的王宫里禁止出门直到我同意为止。”  
“莱因哈特……虽然我知道这样评价你们国家的首相不太合适，但是我真的觉得这是他会做出的事情。”沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚作为欧盟公务员，和他的驻地的国家首脑打交道是经常的事，凭借着他对于奥贝斯坦首相的了解，莱因哈特所说的可能会比这位首相实际做出来的事要温和许多。“如果安妮罗杰公主说她拒绝做荷兰女王会引起民众的同情，那么你在这个时候去对民众说你不想做国王，民众很有可能会给你贴一个表情——幼稚任性。”  
“米达麦亚，但是我真的不想做国王，我还不到二十岁，我还没去皇家航空应聘飞行员……”  
“但是你已经是一个成年人了，莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯感激地看了一眼说出这句话的米达麦亚，在座的这些人当中，可能只有米达麦亚最有资格说出这句话。“如果我对你们国家的认知没有出错的话，你就算是当了国王，也可以去皇家航空应聘飞行员。”  
“缪拉……你们明天的新闻是不是就可以写，荷兰皇家航空的飞行员是比国王更有诱惑力的职业？”莱因哈特已经放弃与奥贝斯坦首相和自己悲哀的命运抗争了，如果他注定要做一个国王，那么他就是莱因哈特国王了。  
“我觉得这条新闻不太恰当，有给荷兰皇家航空打广告的嫌疑。”缪拉可能是这些人当中最有幽默感的一个，“我能不能预约您登基后的第一个专访，如果我能拿到您的专访的话，那我有可能就成为地区主编了，莱因哈特国王陛下。”年轻的记者故意用了敬语，让在座的所有人都笑出了声。不过他真的没有意识到，自己的这份专访和未来的很多份专访不仅仅让他成了图片报的地区主编、畅销书作家、专栏作家，还让他认识了许多他可能以为自己这辈子都不会认识的英国人。如果莱因哈特知道后来的故事会是这样的发展走向，那么他绝对不会让皇家航空安排自己执飞阿姆斯特丹到伦敦的航线，也绝对不会出席什么在大英图书馆举办的尼德兰历史文献展。


	2. Chapter 2

“感谢大家乘坐荷兰皇家航空由阿姆斯特丹飞往伦敦城市机场的航班，我是本次航班的机长弗利兹·毕典菲尔特，在接下来的一个小时里，我将和全荷兰皇家航空最美的副机长一起把大家从美丽的阿姆斯特丹带到伦敦去，无论你是要去伦敦出差还是单纯旅行，都祝你在伦敦有一个好心情，不要太快想念阿姆斯特丹的好。由于本次飞行时间只有一个小时，我们美丽的客舱乘务员将没有机会给大家送上皇家航空的各种零食和饮料，下次如果有机会的话，欢迎您选择长途航线。如果您运气好，还可以看到我们美丽的副机长在门口派发今日报纸。”  
被评价为“全荷兰皇家航空最美的副机长”的莱因哈特现在坐在副机长的座位上，没好气地听着机长毕典菲尔特的广播，他曾经想过要替代毕典菲尔特去做机上广播，但是被毕典菲尔特和其他机组成员以“英语水平不过关”为由拒绝了。莱因哈特从来没觉得自己的外语水平会是自己职业发展道路上的瓶颈，他不是没认识过非荷兰语母语的朋友，缪拉、米达麦亚甚至罗严塔尔都不是荷兰人，但是他们三个在和莱因哈特交流的时候都能说一口流利的荷兰语，倒是莱因哈特自己，虽然他父亲是个郁郁不得志的德国外交官，他却连基本的德语会话都说不好。  
“你真的认为如果我去执飞长途航线，会被机长派去做客舱服务？”等飞机结束了上升期，莱因哈特终于有机会和旁边的毕典菲尔特聊一会儿天，他马上把自己憋在心里的这个问题抛给了旁边的机长。他们的机长有着明晃晃的橙红色头发，让莱因哈特一度以为毕典菲尔特的橙红色头发是染出来的。  
“如果你跟我一组的话，我会申请执飞阿姆斯特丹到纽约肯尼迪的航线，你有777或者787的执飞资格吗，如果有的话，八个小时的时间我会让你去给机舱乘客倒饮料，让所有皇家航空的乘客看一看我们才是真正的‘皇家’航空。”  
“那你先去跟皇家航空的主管说吧，还有咱们国家那位首相……如果他同意我执飞三个小时以上的航班，我就去给经济舱的乘客倒饮料。那时候你们就再也没有理由说我英语不过关了。”  
“嗯，非常好，莱因哈特国王，如果咱们国家那位一直鼓吹加税的毒蛇首相真的同意你执飞阿姆斯特丹到纽约的航线，你记得要穿上女乘务员的蓝裙子去给经济舱的乘客倒香槟。能见到国王做客舱服务，所有的乘客都值得来一杯香槟庆祝一下。”  
幸好他们现在是在飞机驾驶舱里，距离地面有着可怕的高度，要不然莱因哈特确定他一定会照着毕典菲尔特的小腿踢一脚。莱因哈特没有再说话，只是在飞机稳稳地降落在伦敦城市机场之后，作为机组成员的莱因哈特站在机舱门口旁边送乘客下飞机，平时会挂着职业微笑的那张漂亮脸蛋上现在一点笑容也没有。  
“快别生气了，只有半个小时休息时间，咱们还得把这架飞机完好无损地开回阿姆斯特丹去。”毕典菲尔特给莱因哈特拿了一杯味道像是泥浆水一样的咖啡，只有二十一岁的国王皱着眉接过了那一杯咖啡，喝了一口，就宣布自己并不想喝咖啡。他现在只想赶快回到海牙安妮罗杰住的地方，让自己的姐姐给自己做一桌自己喜欢的菜和餐后点心。  
想到安妮罗杰做的菜和点心，莱因哈特像是突然想起了什么一样，他从口袋里掏出刚刚开机的手机，查看了一下备忘录，果然在今天有一个重要的红点——带毕典菲尔特去安妮罗杰的晚宴。莱因哈特讯速地退出了备忘录，他不知道该怎么跟自己的同事开口这件事，毕竟在二十分钟之前，他还想狠狠地踢毕典菲尔特的小腿一脚。  
“毕典菲尔特，你今天晚上有没有安排？”  
开始喝第二杯泥浆水的毕典菲尔特放下了被他喝了一半的咖啡，有些惊恐地看着莱因哈特，“没……没有，怎么了我亲爱的国王陛下，你是想找个理由和我约会吗，我一直认为办公室恋情要不得虽然我也没有办公室——”没等毕典菲尔特把这出可能未来的畅销书作家，专注八点档感情剧的奈特哈尔·缪拉都写不出来的狗血大剧说完，他那双今天早上出门之前刚刚仔细擦了一遍上了一遍鞋油的皮鞋就被莱因哈特狠狠地踩上了一脚。  
“安妮罗杰今天晚上要办一个小型的家宴，请了我们的几个朋友，她说你和我搭档了一年多……想感谢你一直在皇家航空照顾我。虽然我真的没觉得你有怎么照顾我。”  
“替我向你姐姐，安妮罗杰公主殿下致谢，我现在非常关心你们的朋友里到底有没有咱们国家的首相，如果有的话，那我可以当面痛骂他一顿，他的那个狗屁税收新政让我一个月能少拿一百多欧元。”  
莱因哈特笑了起来，伸了伸自己的胳膊，就算是窝在驾驶舱里一个小时也让他感觉四肢有些僵硬。“我们从不在家宴中谈政治，除了米达麦亚之外没有人在政府里就职。”他的这句话引起了毕典菲尔特的反驳——国王本身就是荷兰的高级公务员，还是终身合同。

奈特哈尔·缪拉在三年前凭借他对荷兰新国王莱因哈特的一篇专访奠定了他在图片报里的资深记者地位，他的主编似乎意识到了这个年轻人对于报道荷兰比利时方面的新闻有着自身的优势，就用一封电子邮件把原本在慕尼黑坐办公室的年轻人踹回了阿姆斯特丹，此时，距离奈特哈尔·缪拉先生离开阿姆斯特丹回家工作只过去了短短一年。然而缪拉并没有那么多的时间来感叹自己命运的坎坷，他的日程表被安排得满满当当，除去报道荷兰和比利时的政治新闻，他还要客串一把荷甲联赛特约记者，每个周末都要在不同的球场之间奔波，就更别提转会窗开启之后忙到手忙脚乱的情形了。  
如果说这只是工作，那么缪拉还没觉得如此疲倦，作为莱因哈特国王的朋友，莱因哈特似乎真的没有意识到作为一个记者的工作有多么忙碌。缪拉的业余生活总是被莱因哈特各种各样突发奇想的活动或者聚会所挤占，他在想，也许下一次他也可以用自己的德国老乡米达麦亚的加班大法来拒绝莱因哈特让自己陪他去看什么美术馆最新的展览了，他们两个对这些都没什么兴趣。  
不过安妮罗杰的家宴缪拉还是不好意思拒绝，尤其是安妮罗杰的苹果派。缪拉作为一个生长在巴伐利亚的小伙子，对待食物的态度和米达麦亚差不多，但是安妮罗杰公主的苹果派是为数不多让他能够有所期待的点心。  
“我和齐格飞准备订婚了。”  
这不是缪拉在这个家宴上听到的第一个可以写进他未来小说里的大新闻，当餐桌旁的每个人——莱因哈特、齐格飞、米达麦亚、毕典菲尔特和缪拉都再也吃不下海鲜杂烩汤和牛肉饼之后，安妮罗杰把这个新闻和餐后的苹果派还有布丁一起抛给了所有人。缪拉盯着坐在他旁边的莱因哈特的表情，这个在座六人中最年轻的小家伙此刻像是泄了气的气球，把头扭到一边，拒绝看向齐格飞和安妮罗杰坐着的方向。这一刻，缪拉甚至有点羡慕今天在莫斯科和俄罗斯人谈天然气生意而错过了这次晚餐的罗严塔尔了。  
缪拉在桌子下面踢了坐在他对面的米达麦亚一脚，作为六个人中唯一结了婚的米达麦亚，挽救这种尴尬的气氛似乎最合适不过了。米达麦亚灰色的眼睛和缪拉的对视了一下，年轻的记者耸了耸肩，似乎是要告诉欧盟的公务员自己也没什么好法子，随后米达麦亚叹了一声，轻到几乎没有人听到，看来这个苦差事必须自己来扛了。  
“今天罗严塔尔不在，我倒是愿意给大家分享一个在我婚礼的时候他闹出的笑话。这样大家就会看到婚姻的本质——婚姻本身就是给所有人带来欢乐的不是吗，无论带来欢乐的是参加婚礼的宾客还是和宾客一同掉进湖里的新郎。”  
米达麦亚一开口，缪拉就意识到了自己犯了多大的一个错误。他和坐在自己斜对面的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯交换了一个复杂的眼神，而一旁的安妮罗杰也点了点头，表示她知道缪拉在担心些什么。只有莱因哈特和可能完全在状态之外的毕典菲尔特津津有味地等着米达麦亚继续讲这个可能其他三个人都不想听的悲惨故事。  
“一开始我是想让罗严塔尔这个家伙做伴郎或者男傧相的，但是他说什么也不同意，理由是如果他做男傧相就会把我这个新郎官的风头全部抢走。这个家伙在婚礼前一周才告诉我他不愿意做男傧相，害得我不得不临时拉来我刚刚考完Abi的表弟拜耶尔蓝来顶包。”

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚一直都认为自己是个幸运的家伙，出生在杜伊斯堡的他父亲是个在大型钢铁企业工作的工程师，母亲在中学里当英语教师，就算是北威州的经济再怎么不景气，他的生活似乎都没怎么受到影响。而他觉得自己的学业也是一路顺风顺水，拿到曼海姆商学院的录取书之后他认为自己这一辈子的好运气都在这一刻兑现了，但是他没想过自己在读完书之后继续顺风顺水地找到了一份欧盟技术公务员的工作。  
但是如果让缪拉来评价，那么他肯定会说米达麦亚的好运气是他在读二年级的时候遇到了休学一年的罗严塔尔换来的。对于这个说法，米达麦亚保持了沉默，未来的畅销书作家缪拉也就顺势没有继续问下去。但是他还是最终从不同的地方得到了米达麦亚沉默的原因，那与罗严塔尔休学一年的理由有关。  
“我是该说你们鲁尔区民风淳朴还是说你被一段感情套牢后试图用婚姻来解决问题实在是太傻了？”  
像无数个米达麦亚和罗严塔尔都要加班的晚上一样，他们两个从阿姆斯特丹不同的地方下班，但是一前一后出现在了罗严塔尔位于阿姆斯特尔芬的家。米达麦亚不理解像罗严塔尔这种家伙为什么会把家安在离金融区这么近的地方，这比起一个米达麦亚传统意义上的“家”来说，更像是把一个高档酒店的客房搬到了这里。  
商业咨询顾问奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔拿出了他作为一个咨询顾问的最低水平来试图对自己的好朋友阐释婚姻的危害性。他摆了两个杯子在吧台桌上，同样拿上桌的还有一瓶威士忌。他们两个早就过了争论是比利时啤酒还是杜塞尔多夫啤酒的年纪了，在曼海姆的那两年，在打了两架、吵了无数次之后他们终于达成了某种意义上的共识——啤酒属于聚会，而只有他们两个人的时候，威士忌、伏特加或者白兰地这种烈酒才是首选。  
“你想听实话吗，奥斯卡？”  
“实话听听倒是无妨，我只是好奇——”  
“我是在认识你之后才意识到，我应该和我青梅竹马的爱芳订婚，要不然不知道哪天我们就会因为遇到像你这样的人变心分手了。”  
“恐慌性投资，如果你这话让咱们当年的老教授听到，他肯定会失望地摇摇头，说米达麦亚虽然在投资这门课上得了1.7分，但是他在实际应用上还是什么都不懂。”  
“我这根本不是恐慌性投资，我只是意识到了自己想过什么样的生活，然后提前做一些原始积累。”米达麦亚给他们两个面前的空杯子里倒了两个半杯的威士忌，随后坐到罗严塔尔的对面，仰头把那半杯琥珀色的烈酒一饮而尽。  
他的朋友没有像他一样着急消耗这些酒精饮料，罗严塔尔攥着玻璃杯，但是迟迟没有喝一口。他盯着坐在自己对面的米达麦亚，脸上露出了一个不知道代表什么的笑。  
“我已经见识到了婚姻的可怕之处，正在努力地劝说你脱离这种没有意义的投资。”他终于喝完了自己杯子里的那些酒，随后又给自己添了半杯。“像我父母这种婚姻组合——拥有资本的财阀和与已经没多少人在意的王室沾亲带故的年轻女演员之间的婚姻，最后也是那种让人觉得可笑的结果，我真的是对普通人还要如此热衷于用合同来绑定自己的生活感到无法理解。”  
“也许你的父母真的有他们自己的苦衷，只是他们没有告诉你……”  
“婚姻是一种经济行为，我老爹为了能有一个有影响力的妻子而选了我母亲，我母亲则更直截了当地为了钱嫁给我老爹。最终她因为抑郁症在几次自杀未遂之后成功地杀死了自己，留下了一大堆在她离婚的时候从我老爹这里分去的财产、无数不知真伪的遗嘱和情人们让我处理。她活着的时候说我是她一切噩梦的根源，当然我老爹也是这么认为的。”他停顿了一下，再一次喝完了杯子里的酒，“我当年不得不休学一年去处理我妈妈留下来的那一堆烂事，我终于能理解为什么我妈妈在活着的时候那么恨我，如果没有孩子，她可能也不会得抑郁症，现在也许就还是法语电影界的知名演员吧。”  
“无论你怎么想的，我和爱芳准备在夏天的时候结婚，我现在邀请你去做我的伴郎或者是男傧相还来得及吗，你满满当当的日程表里能不能给你最好的朋友的婚礼挤出两天的时间？”  
罗严塔尔的目光在米达麦亚的手指上停留了两秒，没有说话，随后又喝了半杯已经没有冰块了的威士忌。  
“对不起，我不该让你想起你母亲的事情……”米达麦亚盯着自己杯子里渐渐消融的冰块，比起总是把自己的家庭和青梅竹马的女朋友挂在嘴边的自己，罗严塔尔似乎真的很少提起有关自己家庭的事情，直到刚刚，他才知道罗严塔尔的母亲已经不在了这个事实。  
“无所谓，我从小也没有和她在一起生活过，她在我两岁的时候就和我父亲离婚了。不过说回来，如果不是她成功地杀死了自己，我也不会花了一年的时间处理她留给我的事务，也就不可能在曼海姆遇见你了。这也算是不幸中的万幸。”  
米达麦亚没有继续和罗严塔尔讨论这个可能让人有一点感伤的话题，于是他生硬地把话题转移到了刚刚结束的一场足球比赛上。

米达麦亚的婚礼在北威州一个算是当地风景优美的湖边举办的，受邀参加的只有夫妻二人的一些亲朋好友。作为伴郎出场的是刚刚考完Abi，只有17岁的新郎官的表弟拜耶尔蓝。小伙子穿着米达麦亚给他准备的礼服，拘谨得像是在出席一场指控他的庭审现场。婚礼没什么好说的，任何传统婚礼该有的元素都有——精致的蛋糕点心、提供给宾客畅饮的香槟和其他酒精饮料、亲朋好友的祝福、美丽的风景和一对相爱的人。但是这场婚礼也给年轻的高中毕业生拜耶尔蓝对“婚礼”这个词的理解产生了极大的影响，毕竟作为伴郎参加的第一场婚礼就出现了可能一千场婚礼都不会出现的意外，对于年轻人的身心都是极大的冲击。  
这个“意外”真的是字面上的意外，米达麦亚每次在和别人提起自己婚礼上发生的这件事的时候总是会简单地把它当成一个茶余饭后的谈资，也没有注意到别人眼神中复杂的神色。  
新郎官把一切的原因归咎为自己的好朋友在婚礼现场喝了太多的酒精饮料。这一点让他不能理解，依照罗严塔尔的性格，他是不会在这种场合喝太多香槟或者是白兰地的，毕竟米达麦亚的预算有限，他没法把婚礼上提供的酒精饮料的标准按照罗严塔尔平时会喝的那种标准来制定。但是酒精也许是能够解释接下来发生的一切的唯一理由。新郎最好的朋友、在婚礼现场几乎吸引了全部人目光的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔先生用实际行动再次吸引了全部人的目光——他从举办婚礼的湖滨木质码头上摔了下去。  
如果米达麦亚和罗严塔尔都是军人，那么他们肯定是那种在战场上出生入死、可以将后背交给对方的好搭档。但是现在是和平年代，他们也不是军人，然而这并不能阻止米达麦亚在危机的时刻去救自己最好朋友的命——即使湖水并不深。  
就在所有亲朋好友和新娘的注视之下，被罗严塔尔评价为“民风淳朴”的鲁尔区好青年米达麦亚根本不顾自己还穿着结婚礼服和锃亮的皮鞋，就这样跳进了湖里去营救他的好朋友。幸亏现在是夏天，幸亏水不深，也幸亏米达麦亚没像罗严塔尔一样喝了太多酒精饮料。  
米达麦亚在婚礼之后才意识到了事态的严重性，他不仅仅损失了一身衣服、一双新皮鞋和刚打理好的头发，最重要的损失他第二天才发现——他在把罗严塔尔从湖里捞上来的过程中把自己的婚戒不知道丢到哪里去了。

“所以……你最后找到你的婚戒了吗？”  
能问出这种问题的只有荷兰的国王莱因哈特本人，其他人都用一种近乎悲悯的眼神看着米达麦亚，尤其是和米达麦亚认识了有一段时间的缪拉，更是钦佩国王陛下能把这种听起来都尴尬的问题说出口，毕竟米达麦亚的手上好好地戴着自己的婚戒。  
“当然没有，我哪有那个时间去湖里一点一点把戒指捞上来啊。”米达麦亚轻快地回答着，顺便摸了摸自己蜂蜜色的头发，但是其他人的表情远没有当事人那么轻松。“罗严塔尔意识到他给我带来了多大的损失，于是他后来给我和爱芳赔了一套全新的婚戒，我最后也没有损失多少。”  
“我觉得你还是赚到了。”莱因哈特根本没注意到其他人的表情，如果不是离莱因哈特太远，缪拉肯定会过去捂住莱因哈特的嘴。“毕竟罗严塔尔赔给你的婚戒肯定价值不菲。”  
“这个我就不知道了。”米达麦亚不好意思地转了转自己戴在手上的戒指，“我也没有问他这个问题。不过这件事还是挺有意思的，不是所有人都会在结婚的时候经历这种意外。”  
如果说米达麦亚讲这个故事的初衷是想要活跃气氛，那么他就完全没有达到一开始想要的效果。缪拉盯着自己面前那一份根本没有动过的苹果派，米达麦亚的故事告诉了他一个道理，那就是结婚是一件高风险的投资。  
“罗严塔尔完全没和我提过这件事。”刚吃了一口苹果派的年轻国王有些遗憾地看着米达麦亚，欧盟的公务员不知道该怎么回答，“我结婚的时候咱们还没有认识，我想罗严塔尔他也不是那种喜欢把自己犯的糗事拿出来和大家分享的性格。”他看了一眼旁边的吉尔菲艾斯，红头发的年轻人似乎要把自己面前的苹果派大卸八块。“不管怎样，我还是想祝贺安妮罗杰公主和齐格飞，这毕竟是新生活的开始。”  
如果说这就是新生活的开始，和另一个人组成一个家庭，缪拉盯着自己面前的点心，叹了口气，他真的希望这种新生活永远也不要开始。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管税收和相关的政策并不是一个财政大臣工作的全部内容，但是也是一项让人头疼的内容。原先在欧元集团处理过无数国家之间因为钱而产生的鸡毛蒜皮小事的乌尔赖希·克斯拉曾经幻想过一个小时，当自己被新组建的荷兰王国内阁提名为新一任荷兰财政大臣时，自己要面对的这些琐事能够减少一点点，但是他这种幻想也就只存在于那一个小时之内而已。过了那一个小时，克斯拉财政大臣彻底接受了自己的命运，既然他无力改变这份工作的性质，那么最好的选择就是接受它。现在让他头疼的事情就是保守派提出的那项关于提高清洁能源阶梯税率和相关其他税种的法案，作为一个经济专业人士，克斯拉在理智上明白这样的议案会给荷兰王国带来怎样的好处，但是，这里面并不仅仅涉及到简单的经济学问题。  
他走在海牙的街道上，再过一个小时，内阁成员就要集中讨论一些要提交到两院讨论的议题，这项重点是清洁能源阶梯税率的议案就是其中可能最让人头疼的一个。想到这一点，克斯拉无奈地叹了口气，如果能让他重新选择，那么乌尔赖希·克斯拉一定会拿出自己在欧元集团谈判时的强硬态度来拒绝让他成为财政大臣的邀约。  
对他提出邀约的不是别人，正是这次的新任首相，奥贝斯坦本人。  
“用我载你一程吗，克斯拉财政大臣？”  
一个听起来有些平板的声音打断了走在路上、沉浸于自己思考的克斯拉的脚步，他停下来，看到自己的旁边停着一辆黑色的车，副驾驶的玻璃窗降下来了一点点，透过那一点点缝隙能够看到正在开车的是把他拉回到了这个泥沼中的罪魁祸首。克斯拉正在犹豫要怎么回复这个邀约，但是想到可能这辆车再在这里停下去，交警会马上以违规停车为由找上现任首相和财政大臣的麻烦，这一点点小小的丑闻可能会引发政坛的蝴蝶效应，最终让整个内阁一起辞职都不是不可能。  
克斯拉最终没能像自己想象中的那样，用自己曾经为欧元集团争取了无数利益的谈判技巧拒绝奥贝斯坦无论是让他出任财政大臣还是让他搭车的邀约。他无奈地拉开车门，坐到了奥贝斯坦这辆平淡无奇的黑色车的副驾驶座上。如果没有人特意指出，没有人会认为这辆普普通通的小车里坐着可能关乎整个荷兰经济命运的两个人。  
“今天讨论的议案中可是有‘提高清洁能源税阶梯税率’这一项，我本来想身体力行走路去开会以减轻那些能源公司的负担的。”克斯拉看了一眼坐在他旁边开车的首相，扯了扯自己的嘴角，如果他没有记错的话，奥贝斯坦首相的白头发可能更多了一点，就像他自己一样。想到这一点，他就不得不无奈地承认，政治果然是促进人类衰老的最大因素。  
“我载你一程也是在为能源公司减轻负担，如果我一个人开车，那我交的那些清洁能源税就只能算在我一个人头上了，多载一个乘客也算是践行咱们国家一贯的什么‘清洁能源主张’。”  
克斯拉没有说话，他随手打开了车上的多媒体，传来的不是什么他想象中奥贝斯坦会听的上世纪经典老歌，而是无聊的新闻电台。电台主持人正在用克斯拉听来有些忧郁的声音告诉所有正在听这个节目的人，一场新的大规模降雨将会在周末的时候席卷整个低地地区。  
“这项议案被议院通过后，可能我们就要成为传统能源产业深恶痛绝的一个国家了吧。”  
“难道这不是这项议案的目的吗，把传统能源产业的活路掐掉，这样我们就能把他们踢出这个国家，以标榜自己是清洁能源的国际领军国家，赚一波政治资本顺便扶持几个新兴能源公司？”克斯拉用调侃的语调说出了他们一会儿要讨论的议案。虽然这样说可能有些极端和偏颇，但是也在某种意义上说出了这项议案的本质。民众可能对这项议案的最直接理解是汽油和天然气价格中又要多出一部分税费了（虽然有些公司可能会为了稳定市场而自行负担一部分），但是克斯拉知道，对于这项议案恨得牙痒痒的一定是那个总部设在荷兰、占据欧洲一大块天然气、燃油和煤气市场的能源集团。不知道他们那位从比利时来的领导者会不会因为这上涨的阶梯税率而头疼不已。  
“你有没有听到那个消息，咱们这项议案的最大受害者可能会有新的动作。”奥贝斯坦停顿了一下，伸手关上了车载多媒体，现在车里陷入到了一种让人窒息的沉默当中，克斯拉宁可自己现在听到的是天气预报员苦兮兮的声音告诉他明天将会有一场暴风雨席卷全国也不愿意听奥贝斯坦这种平板得像是人工合成一样的声音。“他们正在和爱尔兰的一家能源公司谈判并购事宜。”  
“爱尔兰是个好选择，如果我是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的话我也会选择爱尔兰，毕竟那里没有一位像你一样热衷于给传统能源行业加税的首相和我这样一位认同你观点的财长。不过我认为除了能源公司，咱们那位飞行员国王可能还会带上皇家航空的员工抗议燃油税率上涨。”  
“传统能源产业吃了上个世纪几乎半个世纪的政策红利，现在是让他们出点血的时候了。你要知道，我们在传统能源上其实并没有多少话语权，清洁能源才是我们能扳回一局的战场。如果我们不想在未来的能源市场上被几个能源大国卡住脖子的话……你知道我这样积极推动这些政策的意图。”  
“当然我也不相信你会这样放过这只还没有薅足羊毛的羊去爱尔兰，如果你想要用政策制裁他们的话，记得那家公司当年也是合并了比利时的一家公司，这不是一个国家的事情。”  
“你想提醒我不要忘记荷比卢经济联盟吗，我相信这不是什么大问题。我想和你确认一下，今天是闭门会议没错吧，我希望国王陛下不会出席这次讨论。”  
“没错，今天不是国王列席的会议，我相信他也没有那么好的心情来听咱们讨论税收问题。”克斯拉有些不解地看了一眼奥贝斯坦，他们马上就要到海牙内庭了，根据他的了解，他们年轻的国王对待政治一点兴趣也没有，比起听这些内阁大臣们讨论，莱因哈特更愿意去给皇家航空多飞几趟。  
“如果莱因哈特不是我们的国王陛下的话，我倒是真的想让情报部门来调查一下这个年轻人是不是经济间谍了。我担心国王陛下如果列席今天的会议，明天他可能就在和朋友聚会的时候把我们讨论的议案无意间脱口而出。”  
“莱因哈特国王虽然年轻，但是他不是那种不明白事理的人。”克斯拉感到了头疼，为年轻的国王辩护什么时候成了他的职责之一了？比起在民众中最受欢迎的王室成员安妮罗杰公主，莱因哈特国王似乎总是以一种充满活力和反叛精神的年轻人形象示人。但是奥贝斯坦对于莱因哈特的怀疑似乎并不是大部分人会有的想法——国王当然可以有自己的朋友，国王不会因为某个能源公司的老板是自己的朋友就给那家公司什么优惠政策，国王也没有那么大的权力。于是克斯拉只能把这一切认定成是奥贝斯坦这个在政坛摸爬滚打多年的政客的天性。  
“但是我并不信任他的那位朋友，毕竟国王陛下是会列席一些内阁的讨论，如果国王陛下把与政策有关的信息透露出去，那我们就会十分被动了。”  
“我真不知道你是在怀疑莱因哈特还是在怀疑奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。还是说你都在怀疑。”  
“没有人能够保证君主就会对这个国家绝对忠诚，君主也是人，而人就有可能会犯错。”  
“你这话说的就有些狭隘了，”克斯拉笑了笑，似乎听到了什么很好笑的笑话一样，“我现在甚至会相信你在以后会做出反对莱因哈特和一个外国人谈恋爱这种事了。”

国王莱因哈特无论是在主观意愿上还是在客观条件上都无法参加这次内阁的闭门会议，并不仅仅是因为这次闭门会议不允许国王列席，就算是这次奥贝斯坦亲自打电话让他来参加会议，他也只能在伦敦城市机场的大厅里望着外面的雷电天气干着急。多亏了伦敦的“好天气”，莱因哈特他们机组原定于下午返航阿姆斯特丹的航班被无情地取消了，根据天气预报，最快他们也只能在第二天的早上抵达阿姆斯特丹。奥贝斯坦对于莱因哈特的担忧如果说是出于政治的考虑，那么政治在莱因哈特这里就基本上占不到任何的比重。在大部分时候莱因哈特都缺乏作为君主的自觉，他有的时候会忘记自己是一个国王，同样他也相信在现在这个文明社会，没有人会因为他是国王就故意接近他或者远离他。  
就算是能源集团的拥有者和管理者，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔有着相同的想法，也会被持有“怀疑一切”态度的奥贝斯坦怀疑是一种阴谋论。罗严塔尔不得不承认在某些方面奥贝斯坦和自己是同一种人，只不过罗严塔尔的不信任案一般出现在人际交往上，而奥贝斯坦会出现在任何与政治相关的议题上。  
这是一个难得的、罗严塔尔不用去公司的早上，每个月可能会随机出现一到两天。现在正在头疼可能会通过的清洁能源阶梯税率增加法案的能源集团管理者决定给自己放半天的假，于是他花费了两个小时在他居住的公寓附近的网球俱乐部里，和两个陌生的对手打了几局让人疲惫的比赛。运动的确能让人忘记来自工作上的烦恼，但是当运动带来的多巴胺消退之后，那些烦恼就像是寄生在墙壁上的苔藓一样再次出现。  
他无奈地坐在吧台桌上，昨天晚上打印出来的一些草案被他零散地堆在电脑旁边。原本用来喝酒的吧台桌现在变成了一个临时办公的场所。罗严塔尔一直都奉行不把工作带回家的原则，但是在这样一个特殊的情况下，奥贝斯坦是唯一一个能让他把这些工作统统打包回家的人。在这一点来看，奥贝斯坦某种意义上也是他的克星。一些水珠从他的黑棕色头发上滴下来，罗严塔尔有些自嘲地笑了，奥贝斯坦给他找的麻烦甚至都让他忘记了把头发吹干再来看这些文件。  
正当他盯着那些与爱尔兰的一家能源公司并购案有关的文件时，他的门铃响了。于是他不得不把手里的文件放下，合上放在桌子上的电脑，走到门口去查看这个时候会拜访的“不速之客”。其实说是不速之客，罗严塔尔也迅速地把范围圈定在了两个人之中，能进入到他的公寓门口的人只有两个，不是那个在欧洲药品局坐办公室的公务员米达麦亚，就是在皇家航空做飞行员的国王陛下。  
“奥斯卡我给你带了一点东西——”莱因哈特的声音从门口传来，罗严塔尔确定这位年轻的国王陛下按门铃只是出于礼貌，如果莱因哈特想要进来，他完全可以直接开门，米达麦亚和莱因哈特的指纹都能开这个房间的门锁。  
“莱因哈特，如果我今天不在家的话，你是准备在这里等到我加班回来吗？”在打开门之后，罗严塔尔有些意外地发现年轻的荷兰国王穿着的还是皇家航空的飞行员制服，天蓝色的领带有些松了，而外套被他随意地搭在胳膊上。“你是刚从机场过来吗？”  
“别提了，本来昨天晚上就能回来，结果伦敦的鬼天气。”莱因哈特走进这间在阿姆斯特尔芬的公寓，随便踢掉了自己的制服皮鞋，并且把外套丢给了一分钟前还在处理文件的房间主人。“伦敦的鬼天气让所有机场的航班都延误或取消了，我就在那里等那些冰雹啊，雨什么的停下。毕典菲尔特他们还能去酒店休息一下，但是我要入境的时候简直不能再麻烦了……最后是法伦海特大使把我捞出来的。”莱因哈特抓了抓他的金色头发，这可能是他最厌烦自己国王身份的一点，其他的机组成员可以在休息的时候去其他国家逛一逛，而他则大部分时间都要在机场休息室或者是飞机上度过。  
“毕典菲尔特给我带了一瓶苏格兰威士忌，他说是他伦敦一个朋友给他的，我觉得你可能会喜欢。上次你错过了姐姐的晚餐，我相信如果你见到毕典菲尔特，你可能会觉得他这个人说话不过脑子。”莱因哈特从自己的小行李箱里掏出一瓶威士忌，递给头发还没有干透的罗严塔尔。这的确是一瓶不错的威士忌，接过这件礼物的人端详着玻璃瓶，把它放到了橱子上面。“你是刚下飞机吗？”他对于这个问题似乎特别执着，因为在他的记忆里，他从来没有见过莱因哈特穿飞行员制服的样子。那件被他挂在衣架上的皇家航空制服的袖口上有三条金色的装饰线，这个年轻人在二十一岁的时候就已经是副机长了。  
“没错，原本昨天下午的航班被改到了今天早上，你应该找个机会听一下毕典菲尔特是怎么在驾驶舱里抱怨那些英国人的。”莱因哈特坐到了刚刚罗严塔尔坐着的地方，伸了伸自己的胳膊。“下了飞机之后我不想回海牙，回去之后可能就得被奥贝斯坦首相抓着给文件签字——只需要签字，不需要过问里面的内容，每次都是这样。”  
“听起来像是那位首相说的话。”罗严塔尔尽量收起了自己对于奥贝斯坦直接的不满，但是他这句话还是充满讽刺色彩。“要喝一杯咖啡吗？”  
“不错的提议。”莱因哈特盯着公寓主人去拿咖啡壶和咖啡粉的背影，继续抱怨着似乎给了他太多的工作和太少的自由的首相。“我只不过和他提了一句，清洁能源税让皇家航空的很多飞行员都不满意，燃油价格上涨就意味着运营成本上涨和裁员、降薪这些让大家反感的话题。结果他居然跟我说，如果我对皇家航空不满意的话，就不要做飞行员了，他会多给我安排王室活动，让我去奥林匹克协会做个顾问什么的。”  
“然后你是怎么回答他的？”  
“我对他说，如果我被皇家航空裁员了，我就来给你做私人飞机的飞行员。”  
这个回答逗笑了正在煮咖啡的罗严塔尔，他盯着炉子上的咖啡壶，一会儿那些珍珠色的蒸汽就会从咖啡壶上冒出来。他能想象奥贝斯坦在听到这个回答之后的表情，不知怎么的，那种表情让他心情变得愉快了很多。  
他端过来两杯浓缩咖啡，把其中一杯递给坐在吧台桌旁的莱因哈特，年轻人学着他的样子喝了一小口，这不是他喜欢的那种味道，就把杯子放到了一边。罗严塔尔喝完了自己的那一小杯，看到了莱因哈特这杯根本没怎么动过的浓缩咖啡，他意识到了这个可能在某些习惯上还是一个孩子的年轻国王实在是接受不了没有焦糖或者奶油的咖啡。  
“如果奥贝斯坦继续推行他的清洁能源阶梯税率的话，很快我就不得不卖掉我的私人飞机、蒂伦豪特的房子还有‘特里斯坦’了，国王陛下您有没有兴趣做特里斯坦的第二任主人？”  
“我相信特里斯坦在我这里第一天就会把我的马厩弄个天翻地覆。不过我很想接手你的私人飞机，如果你愿意给我打个折的话。你有飞行执照吗，还是你真的聘用了一个飞行员？”  
罗严塔尔笑了一下，他看着坐在他对面的莱因哈特，年轻的国王没有看懂他不一样颜色的眼睛里的神情。“如果你了解过一点点有关虹膜异色症的话，就会有很多人告诉你，蓝色眼睛的这一边很有可能会有严重的听力障碍。”他故意停顿了一下，欣赏着莱因哈特脸上表情的变化，“不过感谢我父亲，主要是他的钱，我的听力没有一点问题，不过还是有很多医生不建议我从事一些危险的活动，考飞行执照就是其中一项。”  
莱因哈特低头盯着自己的天蓝色领带，似乎上面的皇家航空标志是他见过的最有趣的艺术品。他试图找到一个安全的话题，但是他永远不擅长这个。  
“那你是要和俄罗斯的那些天然气寡头们合作了吗，你上次错过晚餐的时候说你在莫斯科和俄罗斯人谈判。”  
“和俄罗斯人谈判是经常的事情，我比米达麦亚的工作优越的一点就是我可以相对自由地安排自己的休假和工作时间，所以给你造成了‘我比米达麦亚清闲’的错觉，那是因为我一般都把你来访的时候安排成我的休假日。”他从碗柜里拿了一个大一点的杯子，向里面倒了一些牛奶和焦糖，至于要不要加巧克力碎屑，他还在犹豫，这看起来像是莱因哈特会喜欢的一种饮料了。与其说这是咖啡，不如说是有咖啡味道的焦糖牛奶。“代我向安妮罗杰公主殿下道歉，我那天实在无法脱身。现在这种情况下，如果明天清洁能源阶梯税率被你们的下议院通过，那我就得今天晚上连夜把公司搬到都柏林去。”  
莱因哈特看着他手边的那一沓没有被主人收起来的文件，他这才意识到自己看到的是什么。“你如果要把公司搬到爱尔兰去，那可是我们国家税收的一大损失。”他喝了一口新的焦糖咖啡饮料，这些糖分让他感觉温暖。“我真羡慕你们能够有这么多选择，而我现在连选择住在阿姆斯特丹而不是海牙的权力都没有。”  
“您本来就没有太多的选择，因为您是这个国家的国王陛下。”罗严塔尔看着莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛，“就像我们其实也没有太多能做出选择的余地，只不过我们面对的问题不像你那么明显……比如海关入境、住在哪里、要不要去参加无聊的内阁会议。”  
“我开始羡慕姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯了，他们比我的生活要快乐得多。”年轻人低头看着杯子里的泡沫，那些焦糖融化在牛奶和咖啡的混合之中，只有舌尖才能感触到它存在的时候散发的那些甜味。“你错过了晚餐，姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯要订婚了，米达麦亚跟我们说了你在他婚礼上掉进湖里的事情。”年轻人的嘴角上浮起了一个微笑，然而这个微笑在一瞬之后就消失了，”你从来没跟我说过这件事。”  
“那是很多年前的事了，我不觉得对一个16岁的小家伙说自己在朋友的婚礼上喝了太多酒而当着所有人的面摔进湖里是一个正常人会做的事情。那是米达麦亚的婚礼，不是我的。”他从莱因哈特的手边拿走了那些关于并购案的文件，毕竟这上面有一点涉及商业秘密的东西，这些东西应该属于碎纸机。“我们很多时候不会对别人说出自己所有的想法和经历。”  
“但是我会和你们说……你真应该听听我是怎么和缪拉抱怨毕典菲尔特的，还有吉尔菲艾斯也总是听我说那些展览和王室活动是多么无聊。我刚才不是也向你说了奥贝斯坦不让我搬家到阿姆斯特丹的事情吗？所以你有什么事是不能和我说的，比如你的公司并购吗，那些我也不感兴趣——”  
“如果我说我爱您——”他没有说完，莱因哈特把桌子上的杯子碰倒的声音打断了他，那半杯混合着焦糖和牛奶的咖啡从桌子上流下来，沾湿了他的电脑和莱因哈特的制服。年轻人小声地咒骂了一句，从椅子上跳了起来。他从炉子旁边拿过一卷厨房纸，试图抢救一下已经变成一片废墟的桌面和沾上了不少棕色的莱因哈特的衬衫。“您的反应已经给了我这个玩笑回答了，国王陛下。如果您的首相奥贝斯坦听到刚才我说了什么，也许他会到欧盟法庭去找个理由起诉我和我的公司了。而我暂时不想给自己惹上更多的麻烦了。”他的语调里故意用上了一些戏谑，莱因哈特有些懊恼地看着自己的衬衫和制服裤子，这身衣服的归宿不是洗衣机就是垃圾桶了。年轻人的脸颊有些泛红，他现在根本不想思考刚才自己听到了什么。  
罗严塔尔看了一眼自己放在桌上的闹钟，他只给了自己一个上午的休假时间，下午他有一个视频会议要和都柏林还有布鲁塞尔那边一起开。现在距离他的假期结束只剩下两个小时了。“换一身衣服、洗个热水澡、睡一觉，这是我能给你的最好建议了，如果你不想穿着满是咖啡味的衣服去赶火车，你可以等到我开会回来之后送你一趟。”  
“我本来还计划今天能够放松一下，结果还是换了一个地方换衣服洗澡吃饭和睡觉。”莱因哈特有些不满地看着自己衬衫上的咖啡渍，扯下了那条也有一点点棕色的天蓝色领带，丢到地毯上，他很确定在这次咖啡事件之后，罗严塔尔公寓的地毯要来一次彻底清洁了。而要换地毯的人伸手把莱因哈特脸上刚刚沾上的一点点咖啡渍抹了下去。“你本来在休假的时候也没什么其他的放松方式，在海牙看电视和在这里看电视没什么区别，可能在海牙你还没有买全套的天空卫视收费频道。”  
掌管着一家传统能源集团、可能随时要面对政府提高的清洁能源税率、被并购案折磨得头痛的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔收拾好了自己的吧台桌和电脑、准备好了下午开会的东西、换了一身适合开会的衣服之后看了一眼自己的手表，那两根指针告诉他他还有一个小时的时间从这里去公司会议室。莱因哈特从浴室里出来，金发上的水珠掉到地毯上，现在那种咖啡和焦糖味已经被淡淡的柠檬味代替了。  
“我现在要作为‘邪恶的化石能源代理人’去和奥贝斯坦首相还有他背后的那些环保主义者、清洁能源产业集团斗智斗勇了。”他像是开玩笑一样把自己将要进行的会议概括了一下，莱因哈特被他逗笑了，年轻人踩在柔软的地毯上，那些细小的水珠一点一点地从他的头发上滴落。“那你可不要指望你回家之后冰箱里还剩下什么吃的了。”莱因哈特指了指厨房里的冰箱，依照他对于罗严塔尔的了解，这里面永远不会缺少食物。年轻人在他离开之前凑过去吻了一下他的脸颊，作为刚才那句玩笑的回复。

议院通过了新的清洁能源税收改革法案，作为要给法案签字使其生效的国王，莱因哈特在签完字之后看了一眼站在自己对面的首相奥贝斯坦。“我的同事，就是经常和我一个机组飞伦敦的毕典菲尔特让我转达给你一句话，奥贝斯坦首相，他认为你要是再加税的话，那么你一辈子也别想好好坐皇家航空的航班了。”莱因哈特并不是一个很会讲笑话的人，毕典菲尔特也不是，最悲哀的是，奥贝斯坦也不是一个能听得懂笑话的人。这三个因素凑到一起就产生了可怕的效果。奥贝斯坦眯起眼睛看着坐在那里签完了所有文件的莱因哈特，在一分钟不到的沉默过后，奥贝斯坦给出了自己的回答。  
“自从被法国航空并购之后，皇家航空已经不应该再享受一些优惠政策了，市场的引导会让更多的航空公司提供更好的服务。但是税收是国家的重要议题，国王陛下您虽然出于公民责任有在自愿交税，但是您实际上有一定的税务豁免权，所以在税收问题上您还是最好不要发表您的个人观点。”  
“有的时候我真的很想就做一个普通人，像姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯一样。”年轻的国王陛下很没有形象地在椅子上伸了个懒腰，幸亏这间屋子里现在只有奥贝斯坦和他两个人，没有人会把这种事发在网上或者其他媒体上。  
“请容我指正，安妮罗杰公主殿下也不是所谓的‘普通人’，她像您一样享有一些税务豁免权和外交优先权利。”  
“是不是我的人生就这样了，没有什么重新选择的权力了。”  
“国王陛下，不仅是您的人生，所有人都没有什么能重新选择的机会。”奥贝斯坦的眼睛盯着莱因哈特，年轻的国王这个时候还不知道，后来他听财政大臣乌尔赖希·克斯拉说起才明白为什么奥贝斯坦的眼神总是给人一种不舒服的感觉。他们的首相有着严重的近视，但是他对于传统的框架眼镜深恶痛绝。有一次在内阁闭门会议的时候，首相的隐形眼镜在他讲话讲到一半的时候掉了一个，会议不得不暂时中断，所有的内阁成员在五分钟之后第一次也是唯一一次看到了戴着一个老套的框架眼镜回来开会的首相。“您既然已经坐到了这个王座上，就请您做好一个国王。”  
奥贝斯坦知道，这个金发的年轻人从来都不会是一个听话的“好”国王，他总是会和那些与反叛有关的词语联系在一起。在媒体眼中，这个一百二十年来的第一位男性君主似乎是一颗打破旧有刻板印象的子弹，把那些蒙在玻璃罩子里的君主拉下了虚假的神坛，拉回了现实，告诉所有人君主实际上和千千万万人一样，都只是一个普通的年轻人。


End file.
